Johansson Johannes
Johannes Johansson (born November, 9, 1998 in Gisborne, New Zealand) was a composer and conductor for the New Zealand Frog Orchestra and is today a famous Ping Pong player and Youtube star. He’s most known for inventing his training program “How To Train Your Frog” explaining his techniques on how it’s possible to strengthen the lung capacity for different frog species to give them a singing register compared to a human acapella group. ' ' Early Career As a child he had a very strong belief that frogs can be trained as dogs and are very easy to teach different notes (depending on the frog species). He started studying biology at the age of 13 and did his first frog experiment at the age of 19. While it wasn’t very successful and the frog lost his voice due to overusing it, he kept experimenting and eventually managed to create his first frog solo piece Für Efrog with the mountain chicken (Leptodactylus fallax) Herbert year 2022, which he later named his first son. The piece was very successful and got featured in the Discovery Channel documentary ”Life of the Frogs”. Herbert got really successful and got featured with a lot of artist such as Toto, One Direction and Skrillex. He managed to teach more frogs and toads this technique and had his full frog orchestral 2027. His first and most known orchestral piece is ”O Frog Tuna”, which was the first big hit in his carrier. While it was very successful, many frogs and the toad singing the main bass lost their voice due to overusing it which led to that Johansson was accused for animal cruelty. He was very close to getting arrested since many animal organisations were very suspicious of his methods teaching the frogs and toads. But with the help of his lawyer Grudsonf Rog (brother to his wife Jennyf Rog), he was sentenced to 6 hours community service and candy promise for a year. This led to him inventing the worlds first animal cough drop, helping the frogs and toads completing their challenging tasks without any harm. This was later used for medical purposes on other species to cure sore throat and various small diseases. He kept composing orchestral pieces until his career ended in year 2032 when he actually fed Herbert a poisoners fly leading to his death, and with that also resulting to Johansson giving up on his career as a frog conductor. ' ' Prison Life The death of Herbert hit Johansson very hard, while there currently aren’t any evidence of it, many believe that it led to him and the other frog members getting into several illegal activities. The group had suspiciously large pupils and had an unusual behavior according to the people meeting them. A couple of months after Herbert’s death the members left on the orchestral jumped into walls at train stations while singing ”We’re going to Frogwards”. Since neither of the frogs were over 18, Johannes was responsible for the frogs behavior and was set to prison for 2 years. During his prison time he developed a huge interest for ping pong, since it was very respected by the other prisoners. After 6 months in prison he managed to win over Dimitrij Jirtimid which was seen as the leader within the prison, this gave Johansson a lot of respect by the people in prison which resulted in him managing to escape 2 weeks after his defeat on Dimitrij jirtmid, how he escaped is still unknown today. He later lived by his new identity ”Johansson Johannes”. While changing identity he contacted his old lawyer Grudsonf Rog and soon met Jennyf Rog which later became his future wife. ' ' Later Career He started to compete in Ping Pong with his new identity 2033, he’s very known for his iconic serve, shooting the ball high up in the air to later blow on it so it crosses the opponents table with a powerful spin. This started his second very debated topic, regarding whether or not it’s against the rules of ping pong to take advantage of the air or not. It got officially legal one year later but was considered a cheap move to many. Johansson later created many training routines for his ping pong and Frog training techniques which received a lot of attention on Youtube with his ”How to be a Ping Pong Pro in 5 Minutes or Less If you can’t be a Frog Conductor” and “How to Train Your Frog” videos, which today has received millions of views. ' ' Personal Life Besides from playing ping pong and making Youtube videos, Johansson studies Swedish and have contributed with several Wikipedia articles such as “Kokospalm”, “Färgen Grön” and “Osthyvel”. He’ve also set the world record for the most quantity of tying a shoe in a day, managing to tying his own shoe 12 000 times in 24 hours. He invented air art, which is a form of painting, using air instead of colors (compare to regular painting) to create your art. Besides that, he likes to collect coins.